Heart of Fire
by gracefulraven
Summary: Three years later the girls are in high school. What if Cedric was never discovered as the beast? And he still owned the bookstore? And his eye has fallen on our Nubian Guardian, Taranee?
1. Chapter 1: Dumped

Heart of Fire

What if Cedric was never discovered as the beast trying to capture Elyon and he still works at the bookstore? He is still thought to be Rick Hauffman the bookstore owner for the past three years, since the fall of Phobos? This is where Phobos and Cedric plot for the evil prince's return. But Cedric's eye has now fallen on the Nubian Guardian. Will they discover each others secrets? Find out!

This is my first W.I.T.C.H. fanfic. My favorite character is Taranee and I always thought that Cedric's human form was too sexy so I thought why not put them together. This is an AU fic. There aren't many Taranee fanfics and even less Cedric fics. I thought I would try my hand at this. Please read and review. Tell me what you think? Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the W.I.T.C.H. characters so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1: Dumped

She walked slowly through the streets like a zombie. The rain poured down mercilessly from the heavens not that the fire guardian noticed. The events that happened an hour ago still fresh replayed over and over in her mind.

_She walked down the hall after she left cheerleading practice with the girls, happily humming a tune. She was wearing her workout clothes. A bright orange sleeveless midriff top, and black with a wide orange stripe down the side of each leg bell bottom stretch pants. She was suppose to meet up with Nigel after she got out of practice. He was going to take her home, because he had something very important to tell her she was so excited. This year was going great! I'm a senior in high school, I have a rock star for a boyfriend, me and the guardians are the hottest cheerleading squad in the state, and I'm head Editor of the school newspaper. She waved broadly as she spotted Nigel by his black Camero. "He is such a bad boy!" She thought as she walked over to him putting her arms around his waist hugging him, but frowned when he didn't return any affection._

"_What's wrong?" She asked looking worried._

"_Nothing. Lets just get out of here." He said in an annoyed tone. She frowned at him then placed her hands on her hips._

"_Tell me what's the matter? Did you have a bad practice with the band or something?"_

"_No. Jus"_

"_Tell me what's your deal?" He looked at her sadly then asked her,_

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"_Yes silly. Just tell me."_

"_Alright. I want to take a break for awhile."_

"_I'm not sure I follow?"_

"_I want us" he said pointing between the two, "to take a break. Just for a little while." He studied her for a moment. Her face held shock, hurt, and anger all rolled into one distorted face. She dropped her book bag off of her shoulder as she stared at the ground. "Taranee. Are you alright?" She blinked a couple of times before nodding her head and turning to walk away._

"_I have to go."_

"_Taranee. Taranee wait. Let me take you home."_

"_No. That's quite alright. I'll see my self home." She called over her shoulder._

"_Taranee it's about to rain let me take you home. You know how afraid of Thunderstorms you are." She continued to walk away tossing the book bag back over her shoulder. "Taranee I just want to break for a little while. We can still be friends." He called after her retreating form. _

Now she continue to walking down the streets to get to her best friend Will's house. She needed to talk to someone, she needed her best friend. She felt like her soul was dying her heart ached so bad. Her cell phone was dead so she couldn't call anyone. She circled the block eight times before deciding to go in the building. She paged Will's apartment and nobody answered. _She's probably somewhere with Matt._ She walked away from the building and thought the next best place was to visit Hay Lin. She rounded the corner and crossed the street without checking both ways, and she heard a transport truck honk at her but she was frozen in place by fear.

* * *

Cedric was walking back to the bookstore for he'd left his spell book on the check counter. He was distracted by a late customer trying to buy a book for class. He couldn't help but shake his head. People in this dimension are just so looney. Now he was walking back and noticed someone crossing the road. _Do they not see the truck coming?_ He thought. The person looked up to be frozen in place by fear. _Bloody Hell!_ He darts out in the middle of the street lunged at her throwing her and himself out of the way of the truck. He was about to blast the crazy person out but stopped when he noticed the girl under him.

"Taranee?" He said curiously. "Are you alright?" She looked up at him and nodded her head. He pulled her to her feet. He noticed how much she'd matured over the years. She no longer wore those huge glasses, she was about 5' 5, and slender but filled out in all the right places.

"Thank you Mr. Hauffman."

"Please call me Rick."

"Rick."

"Are you aware that you are suppose to look both way before crossing the road?" She looked at him with sad eyes before bursting into tears. She leaned into his strong chest sobbing heavily. He put his arms around her small frame. "There, there I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just trying to make a point. Really"

"No," she began as she looked up at him, "I've just had the worse day off my life and, and I just don't know what to do?" He pulled her back into his arms. _Why do I care about this girl? Earth has made me soft._ "Why don't you accompany to the bookstore. It's only two blocks away. You can warm yourself and have a spot of tea before you catch your death." He lead her to the bookstore.

* * *

Will ran straight to the phone to call Taranee, after an afternoon with Matt. They met up after cheerleading practice and went to the park. They were having a lovely time before it started raining, and then they went to the ice cream shop for milkshakes. They were talking about different things until Matt let it slip that Nigel was going to break up with Taranee.

_"Nigel is going to do what!"_

"_Keep your voice down Will. Everyone is looking at us."_

"_I don't care. When were you going to tell me this? After he broke her heart."_

"_Well I didn't mean to tell you at all. I knew you would freak. Plus I tried to talk Nigel out of it, but he said he had to prove something to her family or something."_

"_Wait, what are you talking about? Prove something to who?" Matt sighed as he looked down at the table. "You know who don't you? Tell me."_

"_Nigel said that Taranee's mother doesn't like him. She asked him to break up with Taranee."_

"_Mrs. Cook wouldn't do anything like that. I don't believe it."_

"_It's true Will. If he can stay out of trouble and prove that he is worthy of Taranee then Mrs. Cook will let them date."_

"_You mean keep dating?" Matt looked flustered. "So her mom hasn't known all along has she. Taranee told me she told her mom two weeks ago. I wonder has he told her yet."_

"_He was picking her up from cheerleading practice to tell her."_

"_Poor Taranee. I need to check on her. You mind taking me home now Matt?"_

"_Sure. Lets Go."_

Will called Taranee's cell phone but got only the answering machine. She called Hay Lin to see if she heard from Taranee, but she wasn't home and her cell phone was turned off. She called all the guardians but no one had seen her or heard from her.

"Where are you Taranee?"

* * *

Taranee sat on a couch in the bookstore next to the heater. She held a warm cup of tea in her hands and she was covered in blankets. She took another sip from the tea cup and stared at the ground. Cedric walked back in the room but stood in the doorway watching the sad looking girl. _She is quite beautiful. I've sort of always fancied her. I wonder what could have distracted her so much so that she would walk blindly into the street? One must know what haunts this Nubian beauty._

"A penny for your thoughts my dear." Taranee was startled by his sudden reappearance.

"Oh. You startled me Mr. Hauffman."

"Please call me Rick."

"Sorry. Rick. It's nothing." She lied looking down at the tea in her hand.

"Nothing, never caused anyone to almost become one with the pavement by way of Mack Truck." She gave him a halfhearted smile at his attempt to raise her spirits.

"My boyfriend broke up with me. He said we needed to take a break for a while, but we can still be friends."

"I am sorry for your lost, but you must know that you can get any man you want."

"Thank you Rick. But I love him. I loved him. I disobeyed my mother to be with him."

"Then maybe he was not worth the sacrifice. How old are you Taranee?"

"I'm 18. Why?"

"Because you have a whole lot of life to live. There will be boyfriends and there will be break ups. It's a vicious circle. But when you find the right man for you the circle ends." Taranee gave him another halfhearted smile. She thought back to the times when she had the hugest crush on him. She was 14 about to turn 15 when he had just opened the bookstore. He was tall, handsome, and had this cute blonde ponytail. Way out of her league she thought then. She peered into his dark violet eyes.

"How old are you?" He raised an eyebrow at the question then gave her a dashing smile.

"I am 24."

"That's all?" She asked her mind drifting briefly from her situation. "I would have thought you were 27. You act so mature, so intelligent." She said then started feeling down again. "Not like Nigel. You and Nigel are a day and night difference." Thunder clapped loudly at the roof. Making Taranee scream softly.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked walking over to her sitting down beside her. She wrapped her arms around him clinging on for dear sweet life.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just that I'm terrified of Thunderstorms." He pulled her closer to him.

"It's alright. I'm here with you."

* * *

So did you like it? I hope you did! Isn't Cedric just too cute? Well anyway I like Nigel so I thought I wouldn't bash him too bad. So what did you think of my first chapter? Tell me in a review!

gracefulraven,

out!


	2. Chapter 2: Found

I'm so happy the you guys liked my story! I was scared nobody would like the idea, but I gratefully I was wrong. I am so happy as well as grateful to all, who reviewed. It makes writing so much easier.

A few notes: Cedric is just turned 24 and Taranee is about to turn 19. Phobos is in the tower the guardians and Elyon put him and Cedric in. Phobos and Cedric are plotting his return. The guardians still have to protect the veil from the evil forces that rise on a almost daily basis. Taranee doesn't know that Rick is actually Cedric and Cedric doesn't know that Taranee is the fire guardian. For some strange reason Will, doesn't like the sexy book dealer. Gee I wonder why?

Well enough of me babbling. On with the story!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the W.I.T.C.H. Characters.

Chapter 2: Found

Will put the phone down after talking to Cornelia. She was on her way to pick her and the other girls up. Hay Lin got the voice message Will left and came right over. Irma was walking her little brother home from Tae Kwon Do practice she got Will's message. She took him home told her mom where she was headed and came over directly. Will dialed the phone again.

"You still haven't heard from her? Alright thanks." Will growled in frustration as she threw the phone on the bed.

"Nigel hasn't heard from her either! Not Nigel, not her family, nor any of you guys have seen her. Where in the world could she be? It's like she dropped off the face of the earth!" She looked down at the ground before saying, "I hope she hasn't done anything stupid." Will sank to the floor pulling her knees to her chest laying her head on them. Irma and Hay-Lin got on either side of her, sandwiching her in between them.

"Come on! Taranee's a tough girl she can take care of her self. She gonna be just fine." Irma pointed out._ At least I hope! I got make Will feel better._

"Yeah, Will. Taranee's going to be okay. She's just upset. When she calms down she'll resurface." Hay Lin tried to cheer her up.

"I hope you guys are right." Will mumbled hugging her knees tighter.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Taranee said jumping out of Cedric's arms. "I hope I hadn't made you feel uncomfortable. Oh man I got your shirt wet." 

"It is quite all right my dear. But tell me why do you not like thunderstorms?" Cedric asked puzzlement on his face. She looked at him with lost eyes then down at her hands. "I understand if you don't want to tell me"

"No. It isn't you. It's just that I don't want you to find me childish."

"It's quite all right. I tell you what 'quid pro quo'."

"Okay. I tell you something, then you tell me something."

"That's exactly right. How di"

"My mom's a judge. Okay agreed. I'm afraid of thunderstorms because, when I was five my mom and I were driving down the highway. It was raining outside and the roads were slick. We were hit by a transport truck and all I can remember is the loud crash. It was so loud, louder than thunder." Her gaze was far and distant. Cedric looked at her for a while before turning to look ahead of him.

"Well I promised to tell you a fear." She turned to look at him. "Well my fear is slightly different. I fear cats darling."

"You. . .afraid of cats? Why?"

"I'll just say. Cats and I just don't get along." Taranee looked at Cedric a long time before bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?" Cedric said between chuckles.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh. It's just that a strong and handsome man like you is afraid of a cat." She continued to giggle. "Cat's are the most misunderstood creatures. They just like their independence that's all."

"That's where you sorely mistaking my dear. Snakes are the most misunderstood animal."

"No way! You like snakes? They freak me out."

"Why?"

"Because. . .why don't you like cats?"

"Quid Pro Quo."

"Okay. You first this time." He gave a slight grin before nodding his head.

"I don't like cats because I was attacked by one. When I was very young. So I guess you could say I was scarred for life. Okay why don't you like snakes?"

"Because. I just don't there isn't a specific reason. I just have the common fear of snakes phobia."

"Do you think I could persuade you to like them?"

"I don't know about that, but I will keep an open mind. Should you try. I'll give you that much." Taranee looked at Cedric who was staring at her intently. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I've never met a woman like you before. I would like to get to know you better. If that's all right with you." Taranee was speechless. _Could my crush be coming to reality? I've only dreamed of hearing those words spoken. But Nigel just broke up with me. What am I thinking?_

"Sure. You seem like a really nice guy. Besides it's not like I have a boyfriend to get jealous or anything." She said slightly cynically looking down at her wrist. "Oh my God! It's 9:00! My mom is going to kill me!" She jumped off of the couch. "I have to go."

"Wait. I'll take you. My car is parked a few blocks up. Traffic was heavy so I couldn't park close to the building."

"You sure I'm not inconveniencing you or anything?"

"Of course not. Let's go."

* * *

Cornelia, Will, Irma, and Hay Lin drove down the road in search of their missing friend, more like sister. Cornelia made a left turn on to the downtown street. They peered out of the windows. 

"I don't understand why she didn't like call to let us know she was okay or something." Cornelia fussed as she scanned out of her window and drove at the same time.

"Maybe she was kidnaped or something?"

"Hay Lin. You're not helping, sweetie." Irma said as she continue to look. Hay Lin shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you tell Taranee's mom when she called? You like stepped out of the room to talk to her so obviously you didn't want us to hear you lie."

"I just told her Taranee's with us studying. No need worrying the poor woman. Especially if she okay, and we can find her first."

"Wait guys that her right there. Who's that cute guy with her?" Hay Lin pointed. Cornelia stopped the car in the middle of the road,

"Is that Rick Hauffman? The bookstore owner? Let me park." Will jumped out of the car slamming the door behind her running over to Taranee. She threw her arms around her best friend,

"You scared me to death! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"You have a cell phone. Why didn't you call to at least tell us you're okay? I'm mean we've been calling you for hours. We thought something might have happened."

"My cell phone is dead. I went to your apartment and you weren't there. I just really needed you, but you weren't there." She said looking down at the ground. "Nigel broke up with me, and I was so hurt I went looking for you at your apartment. You weren't there so I figured you were with Matt, so I was headed to Hay Lin's house, but before I got there I almost got hit by a Mack Truck."

"Oh my God! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Rick here rescued me threw me and himself out of the way of the truck. I was shaken up so Rick took me to the bookstore. It started thunder storming. Well we've been talking for hours."

"I did not mean to alarm you I just thought she needed to dry off and calm her nerves. I was just about to take her home. My car is right there." He pointed to a black convertible corvette with a peanut butter drop top covering. Both of the girls mouths hung open. The other girls ran up throwing their arms around Taranee.

"I'm fine. Really. I've been hanging out with Rick here."

"Rick? Since when did you start calling him Rick?" Irma questioned putting a hand on her hip.

"Since she got to know me a little better." Cedric spoke up. Taranee looked back up at him and smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything Rick. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"We will never have to find out, will we. I was happy to assist, but I see now that your friends are here. I do hope we get the chance to talk again." He took her small hand in his own kissing it. "Have a good evening. All of you." With that he turned away walking to his car. Will stared at him the whole time. _There's something about him that doesn't sit right with me._

"Is that. . .his car?" Cornelia said shock apparent in her voice. Will and Taranee nodded their heads. When he drove away Hay Lin exclaimed,

"I think he really likes you!" Hay Lin threw an arms around Taranee's shoulders.

"Yeah. I think I like him too." Will's eyes bucked,

"What about Nigel?" Taranee's happy face fail to a more solemn one.

"He dumped me Will. Remember? Besides Rick and I are just friends. I don't know if anything will become of this." Taranee held one of her arms as she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Taranee. I didn't mean to bring him up."

"Wait a minute. I just said Nigel dumped me and none of you guys looked surprised." The girls all began stammering. "You knew?"

"Of course not, Taranee. When we were looking for you Nigel told us. Oh, and by the way you should tell people where you are. You like totally scared us." Cornelia finished placing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah." Hay Lin piped up.

"I'm sorry, but my cell phone died."

"Oh" was Hay Lin's response, "That makes sense."

"Taranee, you know I would warn you if I had prior knowledge. I'm sorry he hurt you. But most of all I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Taranee hugged Will and the other girls too,

"It's forgotten. I'm really tired you guys. Will you drop me off at home Corny."

"Sure, sweetie. Let's go you guys." Everyone climbed into Cornelia's car and she dropped them off.

* * *

Rick threw his keys on the counter of his stylish two-bedroom flat. He strolled over to the refrigerator glancing at it's contents. He grabbed a bottled water strolling over to the couch falling back on it. He laid his head back on the cushions. He glanced around the roomadmiring everything for a moment. _The perks of being the best friend and head knight for an evil Prince. The fools don't even know that he still has powers. The princess and the guardians threw us in a dungeon to rot. Unknown to them Phobos had retained a little power from his sister. He opened a portal sending me through and we've been in contact ever since. He sent me through to free him and obtain the amulet to drain Elyon of her powers. I intend to do just that. _He stared at the spell book he retrieved from the bookstore. A small grin formed on his handsome face as he thought traveled back to Taranee. _I've never opened up to any woman like that. In fact I've never opened up to anyone that soon period. She's everything I thought her to be; funny, intelligent, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Her boyfriend is a fool to let her slip through his fingers. Correction ex-boyfriend, I plan to be the new man in her life. His mess up my gain. I've always watched and longed for her from a far and now that I think that I have her attention, I'm swooping in for the kill._ Cedric smiled as he brought the water to his mouth taking a swig. 

"Worry not my Nubian beauty. I will not hurt you."

* * *

After Taranee walked in the house, and answered her mom's questions about the 'study session' she took her shower and headed straight to bed. She hated lying to her mother, but sometimes it's necessary. 

Later that night Taranee lies tossing and turning from a sleepless slumber. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. She looked over at the clock and it read 2:15 am. She sighed as her thoughts began to travel. _I'm sad but I'm anxious at the same time. How is that possible? I don't know but that's how I feel. _She put the pillow over her head and screamed. Tears slid down her face as she stared at the teddy bear Nigel got her for Valentine's Day. _I lost my first love a few hours ago._ _I wonder what I did to make Nigel want to dump me? I don't think I did anything wrong. Why would he hurt me like that?_ She threw a pillow at the bear causing it to fall to the ground. _If it weren't for Rick, I'd probably be more than sad. Nigel might have helped me gain a new potential friend. For that I thank him. I've never opened up to anyone as quickly as I opened up to Rick. He's so smart, strong, and not to mention good looking. We talked for three hours today, nonstop. Maybe we can become more than friends. . .one day._ _Or maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. Rick might not even like me that way. Besides I'm just coming out of a 2 year relationship. I wouldn't want to make him simply a rebound guy. But if he asked me out I wouldn't say no. _She yawned then looked at the clock. It read 2:27am. She settled deeper into her soft pillows of scarlet and orange. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It is now morning time and all of Heatherfield is waking. Everyone is up and doing their daily routines. Taranee is doing the finishing touches to her wardrobe and goes to reach for her backpack and notices that it isn't in it's usual spot. She tears her room up diligently looking for the missing item. _Oh no! I lost my book bag! I have a quiz today in History and I need my notes._

"Taranee! Cornelia and Will are down here waiting on you get a move on honey." Mrs. Cook called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming mom." She ran out of the room and down the stairs to see Cornelia and Will sitting at the breakfast table. Cornelia was sipping juice and Will was eating a bagel.

"You guys ready to motor?"

"Yeah sure." Cornelia spoke after taking a long sip of juice.

"Well honey aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry mom. Let's go."

"Why don't you take a bagel and a bottle of juice for the road."

"Fine."

"Where's your backpack?" Mrs. Cook looked strangely at her daughter. Mr. Cook came downstairs with two ties in hand.

"So which one the blue one or the red?" Cornelia stared for a while,

"I like the blue one." Mr. Cook looked at Cornelia,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes daddy the blue one looks great! Can we go now." Taranee ran over to her dad giving a peck on the cheek and the girls were out the door.

Mr. Cook looked at his wife with questionable eyes,

"Yes dear the blue is nice." He shrugged his shoulders and went back up the stairs.

* * *

Taranee got in the front seat and put on her seat belt, as did the other girls. Will looked at the back of Taranee's head. Cornelia pulled off entering traffic. 

"It's at the bookstore. That's has to be where I left my bag."

"Well the bookstore doesn't open until 10:00 am. So you'll have to borrow supplies from us all day." Will said looking down at her watch. The car came to a stop at the Silver Dragon Restaurant. Hay Lin was standing outside waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Hay Lin fussed as she got in.

"Scatter brain here couldn't find her book bag." Cornelia teased Taranee. She made no retort. "Lighten up Taranee. I'm sure your book bag is right where you intended to leave it."

"What are you talking about, Corny?"

"I bet you left there on purpose to see that sexy bookstore owner. What was his name. . .Rick." Taranee cracked a small smile.

"Hope Irma did her history homework. I need to copy hers." Hay Lin said more to herself than anyone else.

"You never do your History homework Hay Lin." Will commented while she fiddled with her watch. "Guys think my watches is dead." she brought her wrist to her ear. Cornelia stopped at Irma's house and honked the horn,

"We don't have time to go in. We're like already late." Cornelia honked the horn again. Irma came out of the house stopping a few feet a way with a hand on her hip, but laughed running to the car.

"What's the matter Corny? Wrong side of the bed this morning."

"No. We're running late. For reason that will remain anonymous." Cornelia turned looking at Taranee who simply shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

The girls went through their day at school normally. Taranee didn't see Nigel which was a relief to her. She really wasn't ready to see him yet. After school cheerleading practice was canceled because it was Friday, and no one wanted to practice. So the girls basically went their separate ways. Cornelia was meeting Caleb at the Silver Dragon. Hay Lin had art class to go to, Will and Matt were going to try to enjoy the park today, and Irma was going to meet up Martin for 'tutoring'. Martin had really went through a metamorphic change through High School. He was now one of the most popular guys in school, as well as handsome guys in school. He still was ultra smart and still had geeky moments, but Irma was helping him out with that. Well now Taranee walks down main street to the bookstore. She comes to the front door taking a deep breath before going in. She noticed Rick wasn't up front and began looking for him. 

"Rick! Are you here? Rick. Oh!" She squealed out of surprise closing her eyes as she began her backward ungraceful plummet to the earth. Cedric **snaked** out an arm around her waist keeping her from falling. Cedric held her easily in one arm. Taranee opened one eye at the ground then turning to view Cedric's handsome face grinning back. "Well aren't you just my Knight in shining armor."

"At your service my lady." He said placing her back on the ground.

"Thank you." He nodded in her direction.

"Oh you left your book bag here last night. I do hope that you were fine without it." She nodded her head.

"I managed. So. . ."

"So what?"

"Do you mind if I go get it?"

"My apologies. Of course. It's upstairs on the sofa." Taranee turned to leave but was stopped by Cedric grabbing her arm. She looked at him questionably,

"What's wrong Rick?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering did you have plans for tonight?" She smiled a small smile before answering,

"No. Why?"

"Because I was hoping that you would join me for dinner and movie. That is if you are not busy." He said with cockiness in his voice. With a cocky grin to match.

"Well. . ." Taranee looked to the ceiling placing a finger on her chin. "I'll have to check my schedule." They stared at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. "I would love to."

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at say 7ish?"

"That would be great. She grabbed a pen out of Cedric's shirt pocked, found a piece of torn paperin her pocket scribbling her numbers and address on it handing it to him. I live on 2047 Dell street. It's the only house with a fountain in the yard."

"Till then, I bid you adieu." He took her hand again kissing it. She gave him a dazzling smile before turning to leave. Before she went out the door she looked back at him giving him a small wave. He watched her leave and brought the paper to his nose smelling it. "Your scent is forever with me."

* * *

So did you like it? Tell me your thoughts in a review please. I'm open for some suggestions. 

Gracefulraven,

out!


	3. Chapter 3: Date

Hello dear readers! I'm glad you like the story. It makes me happy to read your comments about it. It has taken me awhile to update because finals were last week. Well enough of my babbling. Story on!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 3: Date

Cedric and Taranee were having a lovely time together. Her mom was impressed by her daughters new prospect, 'Rick'. Especially after hearing he went to Columbia University, owned a bookstore, and most importantly saved her daughter's life. Mrs. Cook was so proud of her daughters new suitor. A huge improvement from Nigel in her opinion. Her father on the other hand was less than thrilled about having an older guy date his 'baby'.

* * *

"_Dad please! Rick and Peter are basically the same age! Rick's just two years older. Besides you let Peter date Cornelia. What's the difference!" Mr. Cook could not come up with a good enough retort so he let it go, for now._

"_She has a point dear. We didn't say anything to Peter about Cornelia. Besides I was 18 and you were 22 when we started dating. Plus Taranee's a lot more mature than I was at that age." Mr. Cook just nodded his head,_

"_Know this! If he harms one hair on my snuggles head." He looked over at Mrs. Cook, "Cynthia you will have to save me from the gas chamber."_

"_Roger! Don't be ridiculous." Mrs. Cook put her arms across her chest. He gave Cynthia a stare before placing a firm kiss on his daughters head and pulling her into his strong arms._

"_Okay snuggles you can go."_

"_Thank you daddy." Roger then walked downstairs into the room where Cedric was waiting. He gave the younger man a thorough look over. Cedric wore a white button up shirt, black blazer over his shirt, black slacks, and black designer shoes. _

"_You have a lovely home, Mr. Cook"_

"_Thanks." Roger said dryly, "Where are you from Rick?"_

"_London, England. I moved over here with my Uncle to attend college."_

"_So you left your mom and dad behind?"_

"_Well actually they died when I was 13. I've been living with my Uncle. He thought it a great opportunity for me to come here. Sadly he died last year also."_

"_What happen to him?"_

"_Roger, honey don't you think you are being nosy?"_

"_No, it is quite alright Mrs. Cook. He was 78 and died of natural causes. But I truly loved my Uncle as he did me. He left everything thing to me; henceforth, I took what he taught me and opened a book store."_

"_That's quite an amazing story, there Rick." Taranee walked down the stairs wearing black mock top sweater, red mini skirt stopping in the middle of her thighs, and black velvet boots that began at her knees. On her arm was a waist length red and black patch-stitched leather coat. Everyone's eyes were on her as she walked down the stairs._

"_I'm ready Rick." Cedric's mouth hung open (that you are) he thought._

"_Wonderful." Roger looked at his daughter then to Cedric, _

"_You take good care of my daughter."_

"_Yes sir. She is in good hands." Mr. Cook stepped aside allowing Taranee to walk over to Cedric. He offered his arm to her and she took happily._

"_Have fun honey." Mrs. Cook called as they left._

* * *

Now Taranee sat beside Cedric holding on to his arm tightly in the movie theater. They were watching a scary movie. Cedric loved the feeling he got when he was around Taranee. He chuckled softly when Taranee squealed and hid her face during a scary part. 

"Tell me when the scary part's over."

"It's over darling. Maybe we should have seen the chick flick. If you are too scared maybe we should leave?"

"No. I'm fine. The movie is actually good. I'm just a chicken when it comes to scary movies."

"Why? It is only a movie darling. Besides I won't let anything happen to you."

"Maybe . . .I just like to be close to you?"

"That is quite fine by me beautiful."

"Shhh." A man behind them tried to silence them. Cedric and Taranee looked at each other and smiled. She held on to him tighter and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Will and Matt walked down the street in silence, just enjoying each others company. Will and Matt finally convinced Will's mom to let her off punishment. After hours of much begging and pleading on both of their parts, she finally let Will go out. Will looked over at Matt and took his hand into her own. He looked over at her and smiled happily.

"So what does the lady want to do tonight?" Will was silent as she thought for the moment.

"It really doesn't matter to me. What do you want to do?" He shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know? That new slasher movies is out. Maybe we should check it out."

"That's fine by me." They walked for a moment longer, "Matt, really why didn't you want to tell me about Nigel?"

"Because, he asked me not to, number two I knew you would freak, and number three I thought I could talk him out of it. Looks like I was wrong."

"You should have told me Matt Taranee deserved to know the truth before she got her heart broken. She would have done the same for me if the roles were in reverse."

"But Nigel is my best friend Will. I couldn't betray him."

"But it was okay to betray me." Will narrowed her eyes at him. Matt put up his hands in defense.

"No, Will. It's not like that at all. Okay lets look at it from my point of view. Taranee tells you she's breaking up with Nigel, and told you not to say anything. Would you tell?" Will looked thoughtfully for a moment then shook her head,

"No I guess I wouldn't."

"Now do you understand? I couldn't betray my friend. Can we now please stop fighting about this?" Will nodded her head and they continued walking until they saw Cedric and Taranee coming out of the theater.

"Oh my God."

"I guess your friend Taranee bounces back quick."

* * *

Cedric and Taranee walked out of the movie with Taranee holding on to his arm. The pair got a few glances their way but the didn't notice. Taranee did however notice when Cedric put an arm around her waist. Cedric saw a guy watching Taranee so he pulled her closer to him and gave the guy friendly nod. The guy simply turned his head away from the departing couple. 

"So what did you think of the movie, darling?"

"Well it was kind of bloody."

"Sweetheart that movie was full of blood and gore. I thought it was cheesy and . ."

"Hey Will and Matt. What are you doing here?" Taranee asked staring at them guiltily.

"I could ask you the same thing, Taranee."

"We were just watching the latest gore flick. What are you here to see?"

"The same thing." Matt said dryly "It was awfully nice to see you." Matt said before walking away. "I'll be over here getting our tickets, Will."

"Okay Matt." Will called over to Matt. "Do you mind if I borrow her for a second. Thank you." Will said before Cedric could say anything. "What are you doing Taranee?"

"I came to see a movie just like you Will."

"That's not what I meant Taranee. What are you doing here with Mr. Hauffman?"

"His name is Rick. And like I said before to see a movie." Taranee said through gritted teeth.

"What about Nigel? You just broke up yesterday and here you are at the movies with Rick."

"Nigel broke up with me and yes I'm out with Rick. He asked me out today and if I have the opportunity to go out I'm not just going to sit around the house and mope all night. You're out with Matt enjoying yourself. Am I not allowed to have fun?"

"Of course Taranee. I'm just saying why don't you try to work things out with Nigel."

"Why do you keep going back to Nigel? It's like you know something I don't."

"No, I'm just saying it's a good chance you two could get back together."

"Why can't you be happy for me Will? Someone else is interested in me. Wants to be with me. Why won't you do what best friends are suppose to do and be happy for me."

"I am your best-friend Taranee. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, **best-friend** you are hurting me. Quite frankly Will I'm tired of talking to you right now." With that Taranee walked back over to Cedric. She looked back at Will then rolled her eyes and Cedric and Taranee left. Will stood there staring at the door the couple just left out of. Matt came behind her,

"Hey. . .you okay?" Will turned to look at him and nodded her head. "Come on let's go watch the movie."

* * *

Taranee stared out of the window as Cedric drove down the street. He kept giving her side glances and noticed that although they were together, she was somewhere far away. He took a right and head toward the Heatherfield Waterfront. Taranee began to take notice of the change of scenary. 

"I thought we were going to the Westin Café."

"We were but I thought you might like to take a stroll in my favorite place to think." She looked at Cedric then back out of the window. Cedric parked on the sandy beach and got out then open the door for Taranee holding at a hand for her.

"We're at the Waterfront." Taranee looked around taking in the surroundings. The full moon's light hit the water casting an eerie glow. The usually golden sands looked dark blue. The whole scene held mystery and wonder that was absolutely breathtaking. "It's so beautiful here. I've never come here at night."

"That's such a shame. Wait a minute darling you are not going to make it in those high-heeled boots in the sands, but if you walk around barefoot you are sure to catch a cold. I guess I'll have to carry you."

"What? Rick. . .uh. . .ha ha. .put me down." Cedric scooped her up in his arms, and began walking the beach with her in tow. "Rick put me down before you hurt yourself."

"That kind of hurt my feeling that you don't believe in my strength darling. Besides you weigh next to nothing. This is where I sit." He sat her down on the ground sitting down beside her. They sat in silence for awhile,

"Rick?"

"What is it beautiful?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing me here and for the whole entire night. I haven't had this much fun in awhile." She looked toward the stars then sighed, "I just wished my best friend could be happy for me."

"I'm sure everything will work it self out, precious. These things take time, she will certainly come around. If she doesn't was she really your friend to begin with?" Taranee said nothing just stared into the heavens above. She shivered visibly and Cedric dragged her into his arms holding her close to him. She snuggled into him loving the feel of his body shielding her from the cold winds of late November. He smiled at her snuggling and sighed in contentment.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think.

gracefulraven,

out!


	4. Chapter 4: Burn

Hey everyone! I was so happy that you like this story. At first I was scared that no one would like it but I'm glad you like it! Well I was so happy with the reviews I couldn't stop writing so I will be posting a chapter today and another one tomorrow! Story on!

**Disclaimers: I don't own them so don't sue me.**

Chapter 4: Burn

It has been three days since the best friends have utter a word to each other. Taranee kept her distance from Will, and Will stared at Taranee desperately hoping that she would talk to her. The other girls took notice but when they questioned either of the two they both gave the same response,

"Ask her." The girls decided to put an end to the bickering by forcing them to sit beside one another at the lunch table. That turned into a disaster,

_Will, Hay Lin, and Irma sat at the lunch table waiting on the other girls. Hay Lin looked to Irma before saying to Will,_

"_So Will, what's going on between you and Taranee?" She asked then quickly stuffed her mouth with chips. Will looked at Irma, who turned her head, back to Hay Lin._

"_It's nothing alright. So just drop it." Just then Cornelia and Taranee walk up carrying their trays. Irma looked to Cornelia who nodded to her, then took the seat beside Hay Lin leaving the only vacant seat to Taranee beside Will. Taranee stood there for awhile before saying,_

"_Could somebody please trade seats with me?"_

"_What's wrong with that one?" Hay Lin asked innocently. Taranee gave her a real dirty look before saying,_

"_I don't seat by people who, supposes to be my friend, but truly aren't."_

"_Wait a minute Taranee I'm sitting right here. If you have a problem with me then tell me. Instead of acting childish!" She squinted her eyes the moment the words came out of her mouth. Shit! She thought as she looked up at Taranee._

"_Childish huh! You want to know what my problem is Will! Your suppose to be my best friend and you out of everyone is suppose to be happy for me. How about this, when you see Rick and me at the movies you flip out and tell me I'm rushing things. What do you want me to do sit around and mope all night while you have fun with Matt! And on top of it all you are rude to Rick. You keep going back to; what about Nigel and you, getting back together. Why! Why Will? He dumped me!"_

"_Taranee keep your voice down." Cornelia warned_

"_No! Why can't you be happy for me Will! Instead of throwing Nigel in my face. It's like you got mad at me for being happy? Are you jealous that someone else found an interest in me or something, or are you jealous that Rick chose me?"_

"_That's ridiculous Taranee. I'm with Matt. How could you say that to me."_

"_The same way you did at the movies." Taranee snapped_

"_Look I'm not trying to hurt you! How dense can you possibly be!" Will rose out of the chair too quickly therefore knocked the tray from Taranee's hand into her chest. Taranee's mouth hung open as the tray slipped from her fingers. "Taranee. I swear I didn't try to do that. Taranee?" The Nubian guardian stood there for a few moments._

"_Taranee?" Hay Lin said meekly_

"_Oh no there's going to be a boxing match and I believe Will is going down in the first round!" Irma whispered to Hay Lin. Taranee's began to tremble softly as her face of shock turned to rage. She stared into Will's amber orbs with heat and fire burning into the leader._

"_Taranee? Honey calm down." Cornelia came to Taranee's side rubbing her back. Everyone in the cafeteria was silent as they stared at the two girls battling it out. They'd never seen these two fight, or Taranee ever express anger._

"_I'm sorry Taranee, I didn't mean to. . ."_

"_Save it Will." Taranee said softly through clenched teeth, "I don't even want to know you right now." With that Taranee walked around Will and out of the lunch room._

"_Taranee?"_

"_Taranee wait!" Cornelia and Hay Lin called as they ran behind her trying to catch up. Will turned to look at Irma who simply pulled her back down into her seat and held her hand._

"_I think I just lost my best friend Irma." Will said with tears dancing on the brim of her eyes. Will laid her head down on her arms and began to cry. Irma rubbed her back and whispered words of encouragement in her ear._

* * *

_Taranee burst through the school front entrance doors. She was so angry she didn't know what to do._

"_AHHHHHAAHHH!" She screamed loudly as her hands caught on fire first then the flame traveled her entire body. "Who does she think she is! Humiliating me like that! I have never been this angry in my life!" Cornelia made it to the scene first and gasped at the awesome display before her._

"_Oh my God!" Hay Lin gasped as she saw her friend literally on fire._

"_Taranee, honey you've got to calm down."_

"_Yes before anyone sees you!" Hay Lin shouted when it appeared that Taranee wasn't going to put herself out Hay Lin blew out her flames. Taranee was so exhausted she fainted into Cornelia's arms._

"_Oh honey. I've never seen you this mad. Hay Lin go get the others we are going have to take her to the Silver Dragon. Go!" Hay Lin ran as quickly as she could to get the others._

* * *

Now Taranee lies in a cot in the basement of the Silver Dragon restaurant. The girls wait patiently for her to come around. Grandma Lin sat on the edge of the cot to check Taranee's temperature.

"Her fever has broken. But I fear that her powers may be growing at an alarming rate and she might not be able to control them. Fire is the most dangerous and hardest element to control. And like Taranee, fire is calm until others force it to become out of control. And if what you told me is true Hay Lin and Cornelia. What you two have witnessed is nothing compared to what she can really do if her powers get out of hand."

"It's all my fault. If only I had supported her, none of this would have happened."

"No Will. You mustn't blame your self. You were merely a catalyst for what was going to eventually happen." Everyone turned when they heard Taranee moan,

"Ugh. . .my head. I feel like my whole body is on fire."

"Well technically it was, doll." Irma cracked but no one was laughing.

"I feel awful like a part of me just died or something." She glanced around the room and saw Will standing in the corner holding herself staring at the ground. She rolled her eyes then looked at Grandma Lin.

"You two are the closest to each other. Why don't you try to work it out?"

"I just can't believe my best friend would want me to sit at home and cry over a guy who just dumped me. Instead of going out and enjoying myself with someone who appreciates my company. I have never been so hurt. I would never do that to her." Taranee said looking at the covers that surrounded her.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you Taranee. It's just that I thought you were moving to fast."

"Will it wasn't like I just jumped into a relationship with him. He just want to take me out to get my mind of Nigel. Someone you keep trying to put into my mind."

"I just think that you should talk to Nigel before you start going out with other guys is all."

"Will, I don't owe Nigel anything. And a best friend would know that!"

"Whoa their babe. Let's not get to fired up there." Irma commented

"Why do you keep suggesting I talk to him Will? What do you know that I don't?" Will was silent looking down at the floor.

"Oh my God you do know something don't you?" She looked around at everyone and they too looked ashamed. "No! No, no no no No! You all knew. And none of you told me anything!"

"Calm down Taran-"

"No! I won't calm down Cornelia! It's like you guys have been playing me for a fool! All of you, all of my friends!" Taranee's eyes had flames in them and smoke began to fill everyone's nostrils.

"Taranee, darling you must calm down. Okay?" Grandma Lin spoke softly rubbing a damp cloth on her cheek. Taraneeshook her head thentook a deep breath before getting off of the cot. The flames that were in her eyes faded and was replaced by tears. She looked at each of them in turn and shook her head.

"Tell me. Tell me everything." Everyone was silent not really knowing how to begin,

"Matt told me that, Nigel broke up with you because your mom found out and asked him to. He said that your mom said he could have another chance if he pulled himself together or something like that. Matt asked me not to say anything because he promised Nigel he wouldn't." Will said slowly and carefully. Taranee stood dumbfounded then the tears truly slid down her face. She nodded her head,

"That's all you had to say. That's all any of you had to say, but you didn't. You left me in the dark. Why, I don't know. But every single one of you knows if the shoe was on the other foot, and I knew the truth that I would tell you. For that reason you guys are not my friends. You cared more about protecting a guy's secret than your friend's feelings. I am no longer the T in W. I. T. C. H. I quit." With that she walked slowly out of the basement door.

"Oh my God." Cornelia said softly

"What just happened here?" Irma said looking at everyone.

"Taranee just left the team." Hay Lin restated the obvious.

"And it's all my fault." Will said braking down into full tears.

* * *

Taranee walked down the street she looked down at her watch that said 6:27 p.m. on it's face. _I must have been out a long time. Lunch was at noon._ She continued walking down the street and as if her body was on autopilot she was in front of the Hauffman Bookstore. She looked through the windows and saw Cedric checking some people out at the counter. He gave them a nod as they left. He looked up to see Taranee standing at the door. He smiled at her but quickly noticed her sadness. Cedric walked over to the door opening it for her to come inside,

"What don't you come in?" She obeyed and followed Cedric up the stairs and to that familiar sofa. "What's the matter?" She looked at him and sighed,

"I just lost my best friend and in fact I just lost all my friends." He looked at her for a moment then replied,

"Then maybe they weren't your friends to begin with?" He shrugged, "But I'm a firm believer that things happen for a reason. Maybe what happen did so for a reason?"

"What reason could be good enough for me to loose almost everything?"

"You will know when it is time." They were quiet Taranee lost in her thoughts and Cedric studying her. _She truly is beautiful. I know now that I must make her mine. But I'm about to start the Prince's plan and I really don't need any distractions. Not even distractions as lovely as her. But no way in hell am I going to let her get away. I can do both, I'm versatile. I can juggle being a knight and being a boyfriend._

"Rick?" Taranee pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go for a minute there?"

"No where. Just thinking that the beautiful creature before me looks famished. Would you like to accompany me to dinner? I was going to the Westin Café."

"I'm not dressed for the occasion."

"You look lovely to me. Let's go."

* * *

So did you like it? Did Taranee appear out of character? Was it too over the top? Tell me in a review please? Your comments and thoughts really help. Enough of my babbling.

gracefulraven,

out!


	5. Chapter 5: Friends?

Hey everyone! Um. . .I know it's been quite awhile since I updated so please forgive. For my insensitivity I ask of you a thousand pardons.(winks) The chapter will have a couple of twists and turns that I am sure you will enjoy, at leastI hope so anyway. I want to take time now to thank everyone for your kind and inspirational reviews, Thank you so very much your reviews truly mean the world to little ole me.

Well now, I agree that Taranee was quite out of character from the show, but have we seen Taranee truly angered or hurt before? And according to the Zodiac, Aries are quite spirited when ruffled or slighted, besides her powers are growing at an alarming rate triggering her quick and heated temper. That is just an explanation. Well enough of my babbling. Story on!

**Disclaimers: I do not own them. So leave me in peace I command you!**

Chapter 5: Friends?

Two weeks have gone by and Taranee and Will still have not made amends. Not that Will has not tried, but Taranee is still so hurt by what happened. Cedric and Taranee are now officially a couple much to Nigel's disappointment. Although Will and Taranee aren't speaking, she's forgiven the others. Something is amok in Meridian, Elyon has sent a telepathic (holographic) message to Earth to warn the others of what could be happening and to ask for their help whenever she needs it.

An unknown beast attacks a town in Meridian, and it is immune to all elements except fire. The beast now is headed toward the castle. Caleb heads to the Silver Dragon to get the guardians help.

Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Irma are heading to pick Will from her apartment so that they can meet at the Silver Dragon.

"Guys we really need to get those two back together. It's weird not seeing those two talking." Hay Lin said as she looked out of the window of Cornelia's Car.

"I with Hay Lin, here. It's not natural for those two to be mad at each other. I don't ever remember them having an argument. It's been two weeks for crying out loud!" Irma said looking back at Hay Lin.

"Well you two can risk losing Taranee, but I'm going to stay out of this. I told Will she should have told Taranee, and that she would have preferred hearing it from her than anyone else. She and Nigel would be back together right now, but I think Rick is a far improvement to Nigel. If you ask me."

"Well nobody asked you Cornelia." Irma said putting her arms across her chest in an irritated manner. Cornelia just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey you two cut it out. We need to make a plan"

"I'm not getting involved." Cornelia began cutting Hay Lin off. "I stuck my neck out for Will against Taranee once. I'm not doing it again."

"Why are you suddenly a Taranee cheerleader, Corny. Huh? What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" Cornelia feigned innocents.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, okay. ." Cornelia shrugged her shoulders, "Peter and I started dating again, and I don't need Taranee telling her brother that I betrayed her."

"Cornelia!" Hay Lin fussed

"What? Oh, come on, you know you would do it too. Besides Peter is too cute to let get away, for something Will could have prevented in the first place."

"You never seem to amaze me with your selfishness." Irma said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Whatever, we all know you're dating Martin. So how can you come down on me, at least everyone knows my angle. "

"You're dating Martin!" Hay Lin exclaimed then scoot toward the center so she could hear better.

"So what if I am! Is that a crime!" Irma shouted tucking her arms back under her arms.

"I don't know what the big deal is? He's so not a dork anymore. In fact he's cute."

"You and Martin!"

"Yes, Hay Lin. Me and Martin."

"Oh hey there's Will." Cornelia said as she pulled to the curb to let Will get in. Hay Lin slid back to her side of the car still dumbfounded as she continued to shake her head.

"Hey guys!" Will greeted as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Will!" all three girls said. "Have any of you seen Taranee?"

"Yeah. She told me she was meeting Rick at the bookstore after school." Cornelia said as she made a right turn.

"Oh." Will said as she turned to look out the window.

* * *

Taranee walked down the street humming a tune to herself. She was nearing Hauffman's bookstore and she couldn't wait to see Rick. They have been almost inseparable since Rick asked her to be his girlfriend. She opened the door and immediately called out Rick's name when she didn't see him at the front counter.

"Where is he?" She asked herself out loud her pretty brown eyes searching for him. "I guess he's upstairs." she said as she began her ascent.

* * *

"Cedric, we mustset this planin motion. I need to get out of here! I want to take back my kingdom and destroy my sister. Besides, I don't know how much longer the Oracle is going to be fooled by the snake imposter."

"I assure you Prince Phobos, everything is going according to plan. The Oiling Beast is headed to the Castle as we speak my Lord."

"Are the Hellions ready?"

"Yes, my Lord. They are going to break into the Amity Temple for the Talisman of Ignominy."

"The Talisman of Ignominy." The Prince stated as he looked toward the ground. "The Talisman holds untold power. With it I can more than restore my powers to it complete state. I can destroy my sister, and make sure no one ever challenges me again." Phobos' eyes held a faraway gleam. He looked up when he heard Taranee opening the door.

* * *

"Rick are you in there? Who are you talking too?" Taranee asked as she entered the room. Cedric quickly covered the hologram of Phobos by standing up.

"All be out in a minute Taranee. I'm on speaker phone with a very important client."

"Sorry." She said meekly as she exited the room quickly. He turned to Phobos who held a puzzled look on his handsome face.

* * *

"A thousand pardons my prince." Cedric held his head down ever so often peaking up at the hologram.

"Who is she? She looks very familiar to me."

"She no one my lord."

"Sheismore than no one Cedric, otherwise you wouldn't protect her from me. So who is sheyou can tell me. I'm not going to hurt her." The young Lord looked up at the prince with hope in his eyes,

"She is my girlfriend, my Prince." He searched the prince's face for approval and was delighted by the princes reply.

"She is beautiful, stunning actually,but do not let her become a distraction. We havean agendathat must be attended too. I can not stay in this prison much longer. Are we clear Lord Cedric?"

"Yes my prince.So you do approve of her?"

"Yes, for now, but there is something very familiar about her to me." He brought a hand to his chin in deep thought. He dismissed the nagging thought, "Anyway you make sure that beast does its job! I want that Talisman!"

"What about the guardians? They have not resurfaced for months after the incident with the rogue guardian."

"Let them come! As long as the Hellions get me theIgnominy Talisman I don't care. I want you thereto make sure that everything goes according to plan, but stay out of sight. We don't need this blowing up in our faces. Phobos out!" The hologram disappeared and Cedric got off of his knee and left the room. He went into the living roomarea and saw Taranee sitting on the couch doing some homework.

"Hey you." Cedric said distracting her from her work. "What are you doing?" She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey yourself, ohI'mjust doingsome Level Three Calculus. I'm sorry about disrupting your call. I didn't make you lose your client or anything did I?" He shook his head as he continued to stare. She looked up for the third time and noticed he was still staring. "You know if you like staring at me so much might need to give you a picture."

"Oh. . ." Cedric said coming out of a slight stupor, "Sorry, but would you?" he said with a sly grin. He looked at his watch then back at Taranee. "I'm sorry but I going to have to take you home now. I have a meeting at 6:00."

"What about dinner with my parents at 7:00. Rick you have to be there. My brother is coming down from the University to meet you?"

"I'll be there." He said walking over to her moving the books out of her hand and wrapping her up in his arms. "I'm promise." He said kissing her cheek then rested his chin on her head. She smiledto herself as sheheld on tohim tighter.

"Thank you Rick. I don't know what I would do without my knight." Cedric's eyes looked forward as a slight sadness overtook him.

"And Ipray you never have to find out."

* * *

Everyone listened intently to Caleb to as he explained what has been going on in Meridian lately. Every so often he would glance a Cornelia, but she seemed focused on what he was saying and not him. 

"The Oiling Beast is has been attacking the villages, and destroying homes as it continues it's path. We have tried to fight it but nothing seems to work, and Princess Elyon has been going from town to town fighting the different beast that seem to emerge all at once. She hasn't returned to Castle yet."

"Girls monster is big and scary. Blunk not want to get in the way of that!" The friendly green creature said looking from one girl to the next.

"So how do we destroy it?" Will asked Caleb

"With fire. Where's Taranee by the way." The young man asked looking for the fire guardian.

"She quit." Will said simply

"We need her! That Oiling Monster's only weakness is fire. You have to call her or something or Meridian's finished!" Hay Lin whipped out her phone,

"I'm on it!"

* * *

Taranee and Cedric were walking to his car when her cell phone rang.

"(Hello?) Taranee said her eyes looking over at Cedric who simply shrugged. . .

(Hey Taranee! Where are you?) Hay Lin asked slightly out of breath from excitement. . .

(I'm with Rick why?). . .

(We really need your help!). . .

(What do you need?)Taranee asked becoming worried _I hope nothing has happened to anyone_. . .

(There's a monster in Meridian and)

(I told you I quit remember?) Taranee snapped cutting Hay Lin off after realizing what the phone call was about. . .

(I know but onlyfire,no onlyyou can beat this monster. Please help us, Taranee.). . .

(Fine. But this better not be some sort of trick. And Will better not utter a word to me.)

(Done.Do you need us to come and get you?). . .

(No.I'm riding with Cedric.)

(Okay thenmeet us at the Silver Dragon. Thanks a bunch!Bye)"

Taranee hung up the phone then looked over to Cedric.

"There's been a slight change of plan. You mind dropping me off at the Silver Dragon? Hay Lin needs a favor. I'll get my brother to pick me up."

"Sure."

* * *

The townspeople scattered as the Oiling Monster stomped through the town. The beast was hideous, standing 12 feet tall. It had red eyes, gray skin with bonesprotruding out of it's ugly body, and two tusks sticking out of both sides ofwhat looked like it's neck. The beast dripped black fluid as is massive back moved up and down. Screams could be heard miles away awhile the monster wreaked havoc. It grabbed a knight that was attacking it into a nearby house. More knight threw spears at it, but that had no affect it just hung in the monster's thick skin looking more like needle than spears. The monster swung one arm that had bony spikes protruding out of it at a group on guards. Several of them died on impact and hung from its arms like rag dolls.

Cedric sat in a nearby tree with his arm propped up on his knee watching and enjoying the show with a smile on his handsome face.

"I do love to see destruction before dinner." He said playfully then chuckled at his on joke. His chuckle sounded more like a hiss, but was quickly cut off when the guardians flew in. "Bloody Hell! Damn those guardians." he screeched flailing about in the tree. "Cursed them!"

The girls flew in and instantly began attacking the creature. It snarled when Irma hit it full force with a stream of water. Cornelia landed placing her hand on the ground calling forth veins to wrap the beast up so that it couldn't run from Irma's attack. Hay Lin took a deep breath then blew the beast.

The monster became agitated, and began howling. It pointed the bony arm at the stream of water and reflected the water back at Irma hitting both her and Hay Lin. It then took a step forward and shook of the veins, stomping knocking Cornelia a good ten feet. Caleb ran to check on her. Will flew in to hit it with the energy from the Heart of Candrucar. The monster grabbed Will and began squeezing the life from her.

Cedric laughed loudly at the scene before him. His body shook with glee as he witnessed the fall of the guardians.

"I should haveknown all the leader needed was a hug!" He cackled loudly"I should have used him to destroy the guardians long ago." His laughed againhis shoulder convoulsing heavily buthis laughs were put to an halt quite quickly,

"I'm coming Will! Just hang on. Get away from her you ugly whatever you are!" Taranee screamed as she flew head first into the monster. She stretched her arms out in front of her and the flames started at her hands then traveled the length of her body until she was truly on fire. She flew right through the mid section of the beast. The beast shrieked in pain and dropped Will who was caught by Hay Lin.

"Oh my God Hay Lin. I never would have believed if I didn't see it with my own eyes." Will said slowly as she watched Taranee. The flames around Taranee increased tenfold as she released more energy. The monster swung wildly at the fire guardian trying to stop her assault. She placed her hand on her one outstretched arm,

"Don't you ever mess with my friends! Especially my best-friend!" A fire ball the size of a meteor struck the beast. It's body contorted and writhed in pain before it exploded. Bits and goo from the monster fell from the sky as Taranee's shoulders moved up and down she began falling from the heavens but was caught by Will. Will brought her down slowly and held her in her arms.

"You okay?" Taranee asked her between breaths.

"Yeah. You?"

"I've felt better."

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

"After seeing you almost die, how can I not. Friends?"

"No. Best-friends." Will said hugging her.

"Group hug!" Hay Lin shouted running to her friends. The girls hug each other and vow to never let anything come between them again. But in a nearby tree Cedric studies the fire guardian and notices some striking features between her and Taranee. Then it donned on him,

"No! This can not be! I won't believe it. Taranee can't be the fire guardian."

* * *

So what did you think? Worthy of giving me forgiveness for my delayed update? (Smiles hoping for approval) Well anyway have a safe and happy New Years. And may your New Year be Joyous and Prosperous!

gracefulraven,

out!


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

Hello everyone! I thought it was past due for a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. A lot of Taranee and Cedric action in this one to make up for the lack of it in the past chapters. Story on!

Chapter 6: Dinner

Taranee paced back and forth in her room, her scarlet red dress wisping as she moved. She wore a red dress that snapped around the neck leaving her back exposed and stopping at her knees, allowing her toned legs visible. She wore red stiletto shoes that snapped around the ankles. She glanced over at the clock and growled. Cornelia looked at Taranee pace in the mirror while she did her hair and became bored,

"Um . .honey you're going to wear a hole in the floor. Especially with those shoes on." She said brushing her hair.

"It's 6:57. He suppose to be here at 7:00. I mean what is taking him so long?" She fell back on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know? You said he had a meeting, maybe it ran over or something?" Cornelia remarked putting the brush back on the vanity. She got up walking over to her friend. Cornelia wore a dress equally as stunning as her friends. She wore a soft pink tube dress the fit all the way down to her waist then flowered out with mint green flowing in it design, stopping at her calves. She wore matching soft pink and mint green shoes. Taranee propped herself on her elbows when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Taranee said in an annoyed tone

"It's your brother." He said in an equally annoyed tone. "Can I come in?"

"We aren't done getting dressed Peter. We'll be out in a minute." Cornelia said glancing a Taranee.

"Alright. I'll be in the living room." With that Peter walked away. Taranee looked at the clock again and sighed,

"It's 6:59."

"Maybe he likes to make a grand appearance." She said sitting beside Taranee.

"Come on Cornelia time to face the music. Rick isn't coming." Just then the doorbell chimed. Cornelia looked at Taranee,

"Or like I said, he likes to make a grand appearance." Taranee smiled from ear to ear. She was about to take off out of the room but stopped,

"How's my hair? Do you think the head band is too much and should let my bangs hang? Because he's never seen me without the bangs."

"I think you look great. Let's go."

* * *

Cedric entered the house baring gifts. He wore a navy blue suit with a pastel yellow vest underneath, navy designer shoes, and pastel and navy tie and handkerchief. He was definitely dressed for success. He handed Mrs. Cook a bouquet of flowers and kissed her cheek. Mr. Cook received a bottle of Brandy and a handshake with a wink. He still held an orange rose in his hand as he waited for Taranee to come down. Peter looked at him with a sly smirk on his face,

"So you know my sister's favorite flower." Cedric looked over at the young man that emerged from the living room.

"Oh yes. I make it my job to know what puts a smile on your sister's face. By the way I'm Rick Hauffman and I've heard quite a few tails from your sister about you." Cedric said extending his hand to Peter,

"All good I hope." Peter said shaking his hand.

"You already know it bro." Taranee said she from the top of the stairs. She and Cornelia were standing at the head of the stairs before they began their descent. Peter and Cedric's mouths both hung open as the girls walked down the stairs.

"Wow." Cedric said as he took Taranee's small hand in his own helping her down the rest of them. "You look smashing."

"Thank you."

"This is for you, your favorite. I hope I didn't worry you. My meeting took a little longer than I anticipated, but everything went great." Cedric said thinking about the nearly botched job the Hellions did getting the Talisman of Ignominy.

Peter stood with his mouth hanging open as he stared at Cornelia. She placed one hand under his chin closing his mouth.

"You were about to drool sweetie." Ignoring her statement,

"You're looking beautiful."

"Well thank you."

"Okay if everyone is ready we can go into the dining area." Mr. Cook said patting Cedric and Peter on the shoulders. Taranee and Cornelia waved goodbye to the guys as they were led into the Dining Room. Taranee, Cornelia, and Mrs. Cook went to the kitchen to bring out the food.

* * *

"See I told you he would be here." Cornelia said giving Taranee a wink.

"What!" Taranee said getting a harsh stare from her mother.

"You doubted my future son-in-law?" Mrs. Cook said placing her arms across her chest.

"Wait mom. Let's get through this dinner before you go planning my future for me, okay." Cornelia shook her head,

"Mothers you just have to love them. Um. . .right." Cornelia said as she got the mama look from Mrs. Cook as well. The ladies brought out the food and took their places and they all began to eat. Cedric's eyes bulged a little at how wonderful the meal tasted,

"Congratulations to the chef. I don't think I've ever tasted something so delicious." Mrs. Cook smiled broadly before saying,

"Why thank you Rick. I am glad you approve."

"If you think this is good you should try Mrs. Cook's homemade peach coppler. Cornelia said winking at Mrs. Cook. Peter looked over at Cedric then asked him,

"So. . . what kind of meeting were you in?" Cedric looked up swallowed what was in his mouth before saying,

"A business meeting. More like a merger."

"The bookstore is merging with something else?"

"Oh no. I have other companies." Mr. Cook looked up then asked,

"I didn't know you owned other companies."

"Of course. I usually get a board of directors to run things for me, so I don't have to get involved. I'm a simple man, who likes books. Besides if I were off running a company I would not have met the lovely Taranee here."

"You've made quite a lot of accomplishments to be so young, Rick. I am proud of you." Cedric looked up at the older lady at the head of the table with admiration in his eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cook. That means a great deal to me. If you'll excuse me. . ." Cedric said rising from the table, Taranee looked up at him with a questionable face. "I was wondering if I could use your bathroom?"

"Sure honey. Taranee show Rick to the bathroom."

"Yes ma'am. Follow me." Taranee took Cedric's hand leading him to the bathroom. They came to the base of the stairs, she looked up at him then pointed around the stairs to a door.

"Right through there."

"Thank you."

"Wait a minute. Are you alright?"

"Of course darling. Why do you ask?" Taranee took his face in between her small hands searching his violet iris for an answer. She stroked his face and he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her touch.

"Why do you ask questions for which you already have the answers. When you're ready to tell me, I'm ready to listen. I'll be right here when you get back." She let go of his face and pointed behind him. He looked over his shoulder then walked over to the door opening it and going inside. Cedric walked over to the sink staring at his own reflection after staring for awhile he bowed his head turning the water. He splashed his face he reached over grabbing a paper towel as his mind began to drift back to his own mother,

_A young Cedric of 13 years of age, held his mother's hand as she laid on her death bed. The doctor that was in the room shook his head patting Cedric on the shoulder._

"_I'm sorry son. We did all we could do. She only has a couple of minutes to live." Cedric looked back at the man with tears brimming his eyes. "I'll give you a few moment alone with her." The doctor gave him a nod before leaving. Cedric bowed his head trying his best not to cry._

"_Cedric?"_

"_Yes mother?"_

"_Come here." He leaned forward she wrapped him up in his arms pulling him into her arms. She kissed his cheek then held on tight. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear. He looked at her curiously as if to say for what? "For not protecting you from your father better." Cedric nodded his head in acceptance. His father's cruelty was unbelievable. "I'm proud of you Cedric, and I love you. Be safe my beautiful son." her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed away. Cedric looked down at her and burst into a fit of tears holding on to her corpse tightly._

Cedric continued to stare in the mirror he sighed throwing the paper in the waste basket. He left the bathroom to find Taranee leaning against the wall with her back to him. He walked closer to her leaning down in her ear,

"Hey you."She jumped slightly then smile up at him,

"You scared me."

"We need to talk."

"What about?" When he didn't answer she shrugged her shoulders, "Okay. Let me tell my folks, and I'll be right back." She walked away and returned shortly. She walked over to a closet grabbing their coats. "We can talk in the gazebo. That's my favorite place to think." She took his hand and together the walked outside.

* * *

The moon shone brightly from up above as well as the stars casting an eerie glow. They sat down in silence at first just raveling in the beauty around them. Taranee was first to break the silence.

"So. . .what did you want to talk to me about?" Cedric took a deep breath before beginning,

"Where did go when I dropped you off?"

"Why? I told you I was with my friends at the Silver Dragon."

"You left your purse in the car. When drove back to give it to you, Mrs. Lin said you weren't there."

"Oh. . .We had to run an errand for the Lin's. The girls needed my help."

"Oh." He said. Cedric knew she was lying. He looked surprised when she asked,

"So how did your meeting go really go?"

"It was a success, but a couple of bumps along the way, but a success nonetheless."

"I have a confession to make."

"What would that be?" Cedric hoping against hope she wouldn't reveal herself as the fire guardian, but also hoping she would.

"I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Oh. I made you a promise remember. I never break a promise." Taranee shivered. "Come here." Cedric took her into his arms rubbing her arms through the coat. He sighed pulling her to him, "I want to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything." _No I can't tell you everything._ Cedric thought to himself,

"I want to tell you why I got upset at the dinner table." He stopped looking down at the ground. Taranee massaged his hand with her own,

"It's okay, Rick. I'm here for you." Cedric looked her directly in the eyes and saw her sincerity and something that looked like it could have been genuine love. And he thought her more beautiful for it. _I wonder if she knew how many people I have hurt, how many times I've tried to kill her and her friends, and all the terrible things I've done would she still have that look in her eyes for me?_ He cleared his throat,

"I got upset because when I was 13 years old my mother died, but before she died she told me she loved me and that she was proud of me." He said looking into Taranee's eyes once more. She brought his head to the crook of her neck and held his head stroking his blonde hair gently he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Rick."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But I'm sorry you had to suffer. No one deserves to loose their mom." Cedric lifted his head to see her. _Can she be serious? I haven't experienced empathy since my mother. No one has ever shone me compassion like this before, and I know she is honest in what she is saying. Could she still feel the same way if she found out I am her life long enemy? _

"You mean that don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening."

"Whatever you need to get off your chest I'm here for you. I know you had a hard life. Even though you told us your uncle was a good man. It isn't the same as a mother and a father, but it is better than no one at all. And sometimes uncles and aunts might be better for you than parents. In fact I believe they become parents."

"You are very wise."

"So I'm told." They chuckled together he pulled her back into his arms sighing in contentment,

"I truly care about you Taranee. Never forget that." He kissed her head holding on to her tightly.

"And I care about you too, Rick."

* * *

So did you like? Let me know in your review. Reviews truly help. Thank you,

gracefulraven,

out!


End file.
